Hotmail accounts
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: okay, LEMONS! first M rated one in ages Hope you Getties enjoy


Okay, I know I have about a gazillion stories started but I had to write this down before I forgot it so forgive me and give me time (PUT THOSE GODDAMN WHIPS AWAY) To my Getty girls. I love you all forever. We are more than a forum, we are a family. BPOV

I couldn't wait for the stupid computer to load. It was driving me crazy. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock… FINALLY! I logged onto the internet and then finally onto my hotmail account. . I have to admit since Matt and I broke up I have been spending all of my time on the computer speaking to friends, mainly Christina. Well, that was how it started.

I had started using this chat room and well, I had met a guy. Not physically met, as in face to face, but we had speaking nearly all the time for the past months and a half now. I would speak to him when I was at work and when I was at home. We exchanged email addresses a while back. . He was lovely. Never pushed me or anything. Just wanted to get to know me, yet we still didn't know each others names or what we looked like. Although, I must admit I was curious.

BlvsSandwichwriter: Hey there.

GentlyWicked: Hey yourself.

BlvsSandwichwriter: How are you? I missed talking to you.

GentlyWicked: I'm better now that you are online.

BlvsSandwichwriter: *blushes*

GentlyWicked: So you were telling me about getting your heartbroken?

BlvsSandwichwriter: Oh yeah. Well, there was this guy. I wasn't single at the time but slowly I began to fall for him. I never wanted to admit it to myself but when I did I was the happiest I have ever been. Except he moved away and I haven't seen him since. Well, apart from one day when he helped me out, but then that was the end.

GentlyWicked: Sounds terrible. What was his name?

BlvsSandwichwriter: Gio. Erm, listen G, I got to go. I'll be back later.

GentlyWicked: Meet with me?

BlvsSandwichwriter: Excuse me?

GentlyWicked: Meet me. Tonight. At Livino's Deli? Please?

BlvsSandwichwriter: I'm not sure. What time?

GentlyWicked: 6.30

BlvsSandwichwriter: How will I know it's you?

GentlyWicked: I'll have a leather jacket on and be stood beside a motorbike.

BlvsSandwichwriter: Okay, see you at 6.30.

I logged off at this point. I had a date with the man I had been falling in love with and I didn't even know his name. I had to get ready. "HILDA! JUSTIN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted as they both scrambled down the stairs.

"What's wrong Aunt Betty?" Justin asked.

I smiled at them both. "Nothing, I have a date and need your help to make me look gorgeous," I said with a smile.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Hilda asked as she pushed me to her salon and into the chair.

I smiled again, showing off my perfectly straight, braceless teeth. "Just some guy. It's kind of a blind date," I said and closed my eyes as Hilda's magic fingers went to work.

I let them dress me and bathe me and do whatever they wanted. I trusted them. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was astonished. I know longer looked like the old person I once was. I was the new improved Betty and GentlyWicked would hopefully be surprised. My dress hung to my curves perfectly and emphasised all the right places. I grinned at my reflection.

"Bye guys," I shouted as I left the house with a huge smile on my face.

I headed to Livino's Deli and right enough, there stood my mystery man with his back to me, motorbike, leatherjacket, the works. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "GentlyWicked?" I asked shyly as the man turned around. I was shocked by what I saw. "Oh My Gawd!" I exclaimed as I stumbled back slightly. There stood in front of me was a slightly older, rouged version of the man I once fell in love with.

"Suarez? What are you doing here?" he asked and I immediately grinned at his use of my old nickname.

"BlvsSandwichWriter," I said and a look of shock past over his gorgeous face. I wanted to run my hands through his now longer hair and rub my cheek against the short stubble growing on his face. Age had been kind to the man of my dreams even though it had only been a few years.

"So it is you. I wasn't sure but when you said earlier online, I thought it could be you or it could just be another Gio they were speaking about. You're looking good, Suarez!" he exclaimed as he looked me up and down, "There's my date idea out of the window though. If it wasn't you then we were going to spend the date getting to know each other."

I smirked. "Well, since we already know each other, I would like to be honest. Gio, I want you. I always have and always will. Give us a try please?" I pleaded.

Slowly, Gio nodded his head and smirked too. "Technically, this is like the fourth date then. How about you come over to mine and I can show you around then," he asked sounding a bit hopeful.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way then," I said as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

We ran through the streets, hand in hand. I felt like a teenager again and it was fun. We laughed and danced and were happy. Then, we stopped at Gio's apartment. "You want to go up?" he asked shyly. I nodded my head and we climbed the stairs slowly.

We got to a very nice apartment and Gio opened the door. He let me in first and came in after me. He closed the door and I did the only thing my brain could register. I threw myself at him. His smell engulfed all of my sense and I felt overwhelmed by all of these new sensations. My mouth covered his and I did what I had been waiting to do for months. I frenched him. The tip of my tongue traced across his bottom lip asking to be let into his warm mouth. Our bodies collided together and my legs gave out from under me. Gio caught me as his tongue continued to dance with mine.

Once I got the feeling back in my legs, we glided across the apartment as one. I pushed Gio onto the sofa and climbed on top of him. "B, are you sure?" he said and I looked into his eyes. Lust. I nodded and he growled. He actually growled and it had to be the sexiest thing I had ever heard. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom as fast as I had seen him move.

My spine tingled as he placed his hand on the small of my back and held me tighter. I couldn't think straight anymore. I just wanted to feel him naked flesh against mine. Hands sliding upwards and downwards, groping all over our bodies, as we move even closer to each other. He pushed me on the bed and climbed over me, straddling my waist. His jeans slightly undone. How his jeans became undone I will never know. His hands exploring my body as if he wanted to memorize every muscle that moved under his fingers. He pulled me dress up and off of me in one swift move as I tried to remove his clothes. His jacket was the first thing removed and then the rest was off in minutes. The whole time our tongues battled in our mouths, dancing to their own erotic song.

Pulling away, Gio whispered "I am going to be anything but gentle tonight B," he said as he slid one arm around my back to unclip my bra. I blushed as I felt his breath on my skin and then shuddered as I felt his tongue brush over my left nipple. My body felt strange in response and heated up like crazy everywhere where he touched. I had never felt like this before. My body shuddered with pleasure as he suddenly entered me. It felt divine, unlike anything I had ever felt before. He started to move and I moved in response as my body slowly started to tense in pleasure. "Gio!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The pleasure was unreal. My moaning seemed to grow louder and louder as it echoed in my ears. I then felt my body shiver again and enter a second orgasm; my body contracted causing me arch my back and press into Gio deeper.

He smirked down at me as he flipped me over. I couldn't see him but the way he felt moving inside of me felt phenomenal. I smiled and then he started pounding me. I screamed out in pleasure and heard Gio panting behind me.

I had never expected this was how our date would go. I laid thinking about our experience in bed as he slept peacefully next to me, knowing that this would not be the last time of our little adventures. If only he knew what I had in mind for him. I loved him and he was mine. All mine and I was never going to let him go.


End file.
